The present invention relates to a die bonder and a die bonding method and, more particularly, to a die bonder and a die bonding method which make it possible to provide high-quality products.
A step of mounting a die (semiconductor chip) (merely referred to hereinafter as “die”) on a substrate such as a wiring substrate or a lead frame to assemble a packages comprises the sub-steps of dividing a die from a semiconductor wafer (merely referred to hereinafter as “wafer”), and bonding and laminating the divided die onto the substrate or an already-bonded die.
As a process implementing the bonding step, there is known a process which comprises the steps of placing a picked-up die on a parts-carrying table (alignment stage) once, and again picking up the die from the parts-carrying table by a bonding head and bonding it onto a substrate which has been conveyed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-246285 (Patent Literature 1)).
On the other hand, in the fields of Flash memories, mobile RAMs (Random Access Memories), etc., there is demand to bond and by laminating a zero-degree oriented non-rotated-die and a 180 degree-rotated die. In order to meet such a demand, the bonding head is rotated through 180 degrees and the bonding is then performed, in the technology in which the die is once placed on the parts-carrying table as described in the Patent Literature 1.